La ultima oportunidad para los dos
by Briseis47
Summary: Hermione se ha alejado del mundo mágico y ahora tiene una vida nueva, pero que pasará cuando todo su pasado regrese?


La última oportunidad para los dos

Capitulo 1

La nueva vida de Hermione

Era primero de septiembre y los recuerdos se apoderaron de Hermione, hacía ya siete largos años que había terminado Hogwarts y que se había alejado totalmente del mundo mágico por alguna razón que solo ella conocía; pero en esos momentos no podía detenerse a pensar en sus años de adolescente ya que estaba retrasada y debía caminar lo mas rápido posible por una gran avenida de Nueva York, con un par de tacos que la mataban, para poder llegar a su trabajo lo antes posible.  
La joven que siete años atrás abandonaba Hogwarts con todos los honores, se había transformado en una hermosa mujer y en una excelente periodista. Su grupo de amigos era inmenso, quizás demasiados para ella acostumbrada a todo lo contrario, pero con quien mejor se llevaba y con quien pasaba sus días, ya que compartían un departamento, era Jewel, una compañera de trabajo, rubia y con grandes ojos celestes bastante desorbitados.  
-El jefe esta furioso- le dijo Jewel apenas entró en la oficina donde ambas trabajaban.  
-Que?- preguntó Hermione dejándose caer en su silla —Por que esta furioso?-  
-No, no lo esta, era una broma-  
-Oh, ahora eres chistosa?-  
-Siempre lo fui… donde estuviste anoche?-  
-Mmmm… imagínate-  
-No, gracias… quiero dormir esta noche, Herms-  
-Ay Jew, me preparó una cena romántica en el balcón, con velas y música de fondo… hasta cocinó el solo… y bueno, después… -  
-A eso me refería, tu me pagas el psicólogo cuando sufra de insomnio… las asquerosidades que haces con tu novio… -  
-No son asquerosidades- la interrumpió Hermione sonriendo —Son cosas que hace la gente cuando tiene una pareja mas o menos estable… o no-  
-Ayyy Dios santo… pero lo tuyo con Brian pasó a mayores… cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?-  
-Ya son… Siete años- respondió Hermione pensativa, luego suspiró y se desparramó por la silla —Hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de… -  
-Eh? No sabes nada? De que? De los hombres querrás decir, has vivido tu mejor época al lado de… bueno, no es tan feo chico, pensándolo bien es muy atractivo pero ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, hay algo en el que no me convence-  
-Te equivocas- los ojos de Hermione se fijaron en la lechuza del protector de pantalla de su computadora, que movía las alas como si quisiera escapar de ese lugar —Mi mejor época no la viví justamente junto a Brian… es más, creo que lo único rescatable de los últimos siete años de mi vida, fue haberte conocido a ti y a tu bebé… después de eso, nada tiene importancia-  
-Oh Herms- Jewel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, corrió a abrazar a su amiga y luego se sentó frente a ella sobre el escritorio —Cuando me contarás esa parte de tu historia que tanto te perturba?-  
-Algún día… lo prometo… no es que no confíe en ti, es que… no creo estar preparada para contártelo… primero que no es correcto y segundo que… el solo recuerdo me pone muy triste-  
-No te preocupes… voy a esperarte hasta que estés lista… además sabes que yo solo quiero ayudarte… te debo tanto que… -  
-No, no me debes absolutamente nada, todo lo que hice por ti, lo hice porque te quiero y no con el fin de recibir algo a cambio-  
A pesar de que llevaban muchísimo tiempo de amistad, Jewel no sabía que su amiga era una bruja; y al quedar embarazada y sola, se mudó al departamento de Hermione, donde ya habían vivido casi dos años.  
Ellas no discutían nunca, solo cuando se trataba de Brian, el era un abogado reconocido en el rubro y heredero de una gran fortuna, y aunque demostraba todo el tiempo ser una buena persona, Jewel lo odiaba, lo único que le gustaba de el, era el estado físico en el cual se encontraba.  
-Bueno, Herms… mejor cambiemos de tema- Jewel se reincorporó y volvió a su escritorio —Y cuando vas a volver a salir con tu amorcito?-  
-Hoy-  
-Hoy?-  
-Si hoy, me prometió un nuevo celular e iremos a comprarlo… me pasará a buscar por aquí-  
Luego de un arduo día de trabajo, en el cual tuvo hacer una nota sobre un casa abandonada, había llegado la hora de irse para Hermione, se despidió de Jewel y de los demás, y al salir a la calle se encontró con un gran auto último modelo color gris, esperando por ella. La chica sonrió y se subió rápidamente.  
-Hola amor- la saludó Brian besándola —Como fue tu día?-  
-Normal- respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros —Y el tuyo?-  
-Magnifico… pude sacar a Tom de prisión, te acuerdas de el, verdad?-  
-Si… si, también me acuerdo de que el era culpable-  
-Pues… ya no, y todo gracias a mi- Brian emanaba orgullo y egocentrismo, cosa que a Hermione no le cayó muy bien —Ya sabes que celular quieres?-  
-Ehh, no, pero antes de ir a comprarlo podríamos pasar a ver la casa abandonada, escribí todo un informe sobre ella hoy y no tengo ni idea de cómo es-  
-Tienes la dirección?-  
-Si, aquí-  
-Bien, vamos-  
Llegaron a una calle llena de pintorescas casas, muy bien adornadas y cuidadas, la que buscaban era el último número y hasta allí se dirigieron, muy despacio con el auto.  
-Mira, esa es Herms… la 232- le dijo Brian abriendo la ventanilla.  
-Donde?- le preguntó Hermione sacando la cabeza para afuera del coche —No la veo-  
-Esta justo enfrente de ti-  
-Estas loco o que? Yo no veo nada, amor-  
-Mírala, esta que se cae en pedazos… ni siquiera tiene puertas ni ventanas-  
Hermione abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, ella no veía una casa abandonada, al contrario, frente a ella se encontraba un gran edificio de mármol blanco, con grandes ventanales y una puerta de cinco metros de largo, alzó un poco la mirada y se encontró con un letrero de letras doradas que decía : "Sede de el Ministerio Irlandés".  
-Oh dios… -Hermione volvió a sentarse y se llevó una mano a la frente —Que estúpida… Hogwarts… la protección por los muggles… -  
-Que dijiste Herms?-  
-Eh? Nada, nada… mejor… vayámonos-  
Otra vez los sentimientos llenos de melancolía se apoderaron de ella, era la primera vez, después de siete años, que tenía un encuentro cercano con algo relacionado al mundo mágico, a su mundo, al que había abandonado con tanto dolor. Trató de no llorar, no quería por nada del mundo tener que darle explicaciones a su novio, así que solo se quedó callada y pensando en lo maravillosa que era su vida en Hogwarts a pesar de todo.


End file.
